


I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You

by jono74656



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel's boyfriend has dance issues. Jesse St James' date has abandoned him for the spotlight. Why shouldn't our boys share a 'friendly' dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is based off the fact that Chris Colfer and Jon Groff are both smexy smexy boys; and it's a crying shame that we didn't get to see them dance much during 'Prom Queen'.

I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You 

 

Kurt watched as Rachel climbed onto the stage in the McKinley auditorium and accepted the microphone. The opening notes of Christina Perri's 'Jar of Hearts' began to play and all the couples in the room seemed to immediately gravitate to one-another, swaying close together as Rachel began what was sure to be an overought, if heartfelt interpretation of the song.

He didn't even bother looking to see if Blaine wanted to dance. He'd seen enough during the evening so far to know that Blaine was not as over the incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance as he liked to pretend, and the younger teen had only danced with Kurt during the faster paced songs where the Glee club was dancing as a group. His boyfriend would not be able to cope with slow dancing in front of the homophobic students of McKinley High.

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts when a hand suddenly wrapped itself gently around his own. He knew even before he turned to look that it wasn't Blaine, the hand was too large, and the skin too soft and well-cared for to be his boyfriend. (Who still wouldn't listen to his advice on skin care) He was further surprised when he found himself looking into intense eyes framed by truly beautiful hair. His eyebrow raised automatically as he shot Jesse a questioning look.

The former Vocal Adrenaline frontman simply quirked a smile in response. "My date abandoned me for the spotlight, and your middle schooler looks like he might vomit or faint or something equally dramatic if the two of you stay in contact for more than five seconds at a time."

Kurt turned an incredulous expression on the curly-haired singer, "And how does that somewhat insulting statement explain your currently holding my hand, St James?" He finished his statement by pulling his hand back, leaving Jesse stood there a little foolishly with his hand still outstretched.

Jesse seemed to almost pout as he looked at his empty hand for a moment, then his eyes met Kurt's again, "I want to dance to this song. My date is on the stage singing. You and your date aren't dancing, and I saw you dance often enough last year to know you won't embarrass me." He gave a rakish smile at Kurt's immediate response to the implied slur on his dancing, and spoke over the sound of the countertenor's indignant splutters. "Tell me Kurt, have you ever had the chance to dance with another man? One who isn't constantly looking around for judgmental looks? I don't go to this school, so I don't care what they think of me. I want to dance with you. So.... what do you say?"

Kurt eyed Jesse's still-outstretched hand for a long moment as he considered the older teen's offer, glancing over at Blaine he saw the younger boy watching them with a conflicted look of longing, jealousy, and fear on his face. As soon as Blaine saw him watching though, the Warbler gave him a sad smile, and nodded towards Jesse, before heading over to get himself another cup of punch, Coach Sue eyeing him suspiciously as he approached.

The words he had spoken to his dad months ago came rushing back........ "Why can't I slow dance at my Prom?!"....... and he reached out slowly to place his hand in Jesse's, allowing the slightly taller boy to lead him to the dance floor, a single arrogant look from Jesse opening a path to a clear space on the floor. Jesse turned to face Kurt, and used his grip on the countertenor's hand to draw him in close, both of Kurt's hands ending up at the small of Jesse's back, while the older boy rested one almost on Kurt's ass, and the other on his shoulder. 

Kurt breathed deep of Jesse's cologne as the curly-haired singer pressed their bodies together in a long line, and he was acutely aware that he was dancing with another man instead of a girl for the first time. The hard planes of a muscled chest and stomach so very different from the softer, yielding flesh he was accustomed to. Jesse was turning them in slow circles as Rachel continued to emote onstage, and over the frontman's shoulder he could see wide-eyed looks from Finn, Quinn and Rachel herself as well as more disgusted looks from the likes of Azimio and his fellow homophobes. Jesse turned his head and Kurt closed his eyes at the sensation of warm breath on his cheek, and a second later his ear. "Ignore them," Jesse muttered, and Kurt lowered his head onto the firm shoulder of the older boy, blocking out the rest of the auditorium as they turned slowly together.

It might not be real, might not be the boy Kurt had expected to dance with, the boy he should be dancing with. But for that moment, it was enough.

Senior Prom was another matter.


End file.
